Bionn Halthcharon
Personality Lambda is actually a pretty nice guy. Y'know, once you shovel your way through his many layers of bitterness, deadpan snark, self deprecation, hair trigger temper, and terrible puns. Not to mention the grumpy attitude he has 24/7. But it's mostly due to the life he's lived so far up until attending Monster High. To a monster who's never met him, he may come off as standoffish. And he is. He's new and lonely and afraid of getting stabbed in the back. But, his personality is like the many facets of a gemstone, he can be overdramatic at times yes, but at other times he can be a wisecracking showoff. And sometimes he's a genuinely kind and soft hearted monster. He just doesn't know how to show it. Appearance Lambda's skin is a very shiny silver. Which makes sense because well... he's made of metal. His hands also have claws on them but they can only really been seen if you're up close. His ears are pointed but seem to serve no purpose other than decoration. His eyes are Baker-Miller pink with cat like pupils. He also has brown hair. Strangely, his eyebrows are white. Underneath his eyes, black lines go down his face with one underneath each eye. Like his sister, he also has prominent fangs that can be seen whenever he speaks. He's also shorter than the average manager, since he's only a foot and a half taller than Draculaura. Well, with his shoes on. Without them, he's the same height as her. Relationships Family Lambda's family is complicated. Sure they look like a normal monster family but inside the house Halthcharon is daily arguments that start pretty much at the drop of a hat, screaming matches (mostly between Lambda and his brother), and headaches in general. There's a sense of family there alright, its just kind of twisted and mangled and laying on the floor like a crumpled up napkin. But whenever the going gets tough, they stick together and push each other on, never leaving a member of the family behind. His father is pretty much your typical mad scientist. He built Lambda and does have a pretty steady balance of work and family. His relationship with his son is awkward. They'll talk and stuff sure, but once his father goes into a full on rant mode, Lambda usually backs away. His mother is Nctolhu, an eldritch abomination, some kind of interdimensional being whose form cannot be conceived by humans. They also don't seem to be tied down by reality. Nctolhu is also one of the twin daughters of Cthulhu. His relationship with his mother isn't all that bad, if not for the parts where she's standoffish and comes off as perpetually angry all of the time. He just wishes she be a little more caring and sympathetic instead of yelling and hurting her children's feelings. His relationship with his brother Pat-ick is tense, mostly because they're almost always arguing all of the time. Though Pat-ick is usually the instigator in these situations. Now Lambda's bond with his sister. These two have got each other's backs. They play video games together, crack jokes and make each other laugh, shop together. And while Shelley is more of a ghoul who looks on the positive side of things while Lambda is mostly negative, they get along pretty well. But for the love of all that is good, do not make his sister upset or cry, it won't end well. He's also got a cousin but he doesn't like him. Friends Lambda is friends with his sister. He's also friends with Serpentine Viper, though the extent of their friendship is yet to be expanded upon. He's friends with Robecca Steam as well, bonding over being robots. Robecca teaches him about the technology that existed back in her time while he helps her get more acquainted with the modern world. He also hangs around with Neighthan Rot sometimes. No one knows if it's because of the hybrid thing or something else. Either way they hang out at skate parks and the maul (though those two being on skateboards spells danger for everyone including them). The same goes for Frankie Stein but only because they're lab creations brought to life and Lambda thinks Frankie is a generally nice person to be around. Enemies So far it's his cousin that fills the role. Although he's got a pretty good reason since Juno's a huge jerk. Romance Lambda isn't dating anyone at the moment. He's in no rush to either. He's very much asexual but does get crushes on other mansters at times. He doesn't mind who he dates just as long as they love him as much as he loves them. As it takes a while for him to develop romantic feelings for someone but when he does fall for someone, he falls hard. Pet He shares a cat named C.C. with the rest of his family. It's unknown what breed he is and is described as somewhat of a bad boy in Lambda's journal. Clothing Trivia His last name describes his heritage. The "Halth" part of his name is a somewhat corrupted "half" and "Charon" has no other meaning in his name other than to make it sound like it's the name of an eldritch horror. He was built by his parents instead naturally being born. He's also the oldest of the Halthcharon siblings.In order to age, his data is transferred to a new body. Not only does this help him and the newer body is better, the current body he has is the latest model/update.His body may be a robotic shell to hold his true form. It's unknown what his true form looks like.His journal also reveals a couple of things: Lambda didn't go to school at all before attending Monster High. The last time he stepped foot in a school was when he was in elementary school. He attends the school with his sister due to her anxiety. * This also means he's totally clueless as to how school works. His family moved to New Salem as a result of his actions. He was actually a hero in his hometown and defended the place from evil. However since he kept getting carried away and causing property damage, his parents decided to move to a new place.Whenever he's angry or upset, reality starts to change or break around him in some way. This can range from things going missing to the school literally turned upside down depending how angry he is. Lambda is the name he chose for himself to be called. Mostly because it sounds nice and the body he's in at the moment is Version 11.0. The reason why he can eat and drink is because his father didn't want him to be left out. His voice is feminine, but its mostly due to programming. His sister is currently working with a friend to develop a much more masculine voice for him. He was also created as a response of sorts to include the message of acceptance Monster High promotes. He's transgender. Lambda has a list of abilities that will be in his journal. He runs on electricity and can actually absorb too much of it. This will "overcharge" him and he'll act like a totally different person. (Basically like he's on a sugar rush.) He's got the hardest time showing up in pictures or in mirrors. He gets that from his mom. His white eyebrows came from an artistic standpoint. His eyebrows were black but were changed to white because black colored eyebrows kind of blended in with his hair. He has an accent that sounds vaguely Bostonian. It's not very prominent though and his voice tends to sound like a normal voice. But he does slip into a Southern accent whenever he's angry. (He gets it from his dad.) The reason Lambda wears heels is due to height envy. Lambda's (un)deadname is Mercury, which is a type of metal. Fitting since he's a robot. Not only can he eat food, he can eat technological things such as CDs, cassette tapes, flash drives, you name it. He's been known to snack on them at times. C.C., the name of Lambda's cat is short for Crawling Chaos, which is one of the many names Nyarlathotep is known by. This is also keeping with the hybrid theming of Lambda's scaritage. (Yes, Nyarlathotep is apart of Cthulhu's family tree,but he's more like a distant relative of sorts.) Category:Male ocs Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Robots